Nuestro Ángel
by lobunaluna
Summary: Para ellos su maestro era un ángel. (One Shot)


**_Los personajes de Saint no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Nuestro ángel._

Los dos niños estaban sentados en las camas, ninguno quería salir del cuarto por más bueno que se mostrara no querían confiar en él. Su padre había veces, muy extrañas y distanciadas entre sí, en que los trataba bien y luego se volvía un formidable monstruo que reía al maltratar a ambos.

La puerta se abrió, el joven vestido con ese extraño material dorado y la capa blanca meciéndose suavemente entro al cuarto.

-Vi que no tenían, así que me tome el permiso de comprarles algo que todo niño debe tener. -Dejo las dos cajas, que traía consigo, en el escritorio del cuarto. -ábranlos cuando gusten en breve estará la cena. -Informo con una dulce sonrisa, antes de irse.

Kanon, siempre tan curioso, fue el primero en acercarse con recelo a las cajas a pesar que Saga le había intentado retener. Una tenía un envoltorio azul metalizado y la otra de un verde brillante, por alguna razón Kanon tomo el azul y lo agito. Miro a su hermano, Saga abandono la cama y tomo el otro paquete.

 ** _Comedor. Media hora después._**

El chico miro de reojo a los niños que venían abrazando los osos de peluches. Había ido a la cabaña en que los niños se habían criado, encontrando que estos no tenían juguetes. Una cosa que él había extrañado cuando lo llevaron al santuario, a parte de sus padres, eran sus juguetes. Y al notar la nula presencia de estos en el lugar, opto por darles ese pequeño placer a los niños.

Aunque no es educado tener los juguetes en la mesa. Esa noche, y varias de las siguientes, dejo que los osos ocuparan lugares vacíos.

* * *

Poco a poco se fue acercando a ellos.

Primero fueron las buenas noches, seguidas de profundos silencios por parte de los menores.

Le siguió al muy poco tiempo lo de tomarse el "atrevimiento" de consolarlos cuando comenzaban a llorar de noche. De quedarse al lado de su cama, de rodillas, sujetando su mano hasta que el niño se quedara dormido y mucho después de esto también. No fueron pocas las veces en las que se despertó con un gran dolor muscular por la pésima postura adoptada para dormir...

Jamás soltaba la mano del niño, quería que este siempre sintiera a alguien a su lado.

Luego fueron dulces canciones, para dormir (Siempre desde la discreta distancia de la puerta) y luego las canciones provinieron del joven sentado entre el espacio dejado entre las dos camas...

Ante la somnolienta mirada de los niños que se sentían sutilmente acunados por la suave y melodiosa voz del joven que les había abierto su corazón. Las suaves palabras les acunaban lentamente, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran acompañados de discretas sonrisas.

* * *

Grande fue su sonrisa, cuando luego de varios meses, empezaron a hablarle.

Cortas palabras, simples gracias seguidas de miradas tímidas y llenas de vergüenza. Pero ahí estaban, comenzando a confiar en él. Dándole el derecho de dejarles acariciar sus cabellos cuando hacían algo bien.

Ya no había desconfianza en su mirada, pero aun así siempre tuvo el cuidado que esos primeros meses los niños no salieran de Géminis. Venían de un entorno muy violento y dejar que vieran las violentas prácticas de los mayores no sería para nada favorable para esos pequeños a los que quería como hermanos menores.

Jugaba con ellos cada vez que podía y se aseguraba de reírse tanto como lo hacían los pequeños.

Contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad cuando uno de los gemelos, nunca supo cual o si fueron los dos, dejo un dibujo de ellos tres en su escritorio. Al verse a sí mismo garabateado, sujetando de cada mano a uno de los gemelos, le hizo entender hasta qué punto los niños se sentían seguros con él.

* * *

Una noche como todas las anteriores, se arrodillo junto a su cama y se puso a rezar. Siempre tenía ese hábito desde pequeño, a pesar que su maestro hubiera intentado quitárselo... Era lo único que hacía y le recordaba su tierna infancia antes de llegar al santuario. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los dos gemelos imitándolo. Tuvo que contener la carcajada, cuando escucho el leve ronquido de uno de los niños.

Esa noche, dejo que los pequeños durmieran en su cama. Suponía que la verdadera razón de ir a su cuarto no era otra cosa más que la tormenta de afuera. Aunque a diferencia de lo que esperaba, él tuvo que dormir en el suelo dado que el par de gemelos se apodero de su cama en cuestión de segundos haciéndolo dormir en un pequeño rincón y ante la incomodidad, se pasó al suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró rodeado por las dos criaturas, las cuales solo anhelaban la compañía del mayor ante la noche de tormenta.

 ** _Habitación. Varios meses después._**

Kanon miraba lo que el joven hacía, curioso de ver que ponía en marcos fotografías de ellos. Había una foto que le gustaba más que las otras, esa era la que su "maestro" le tenía sujeto de la cintura para que no se cayera del pony. Su "maestro" les había llevado a una casa inmensa, donde había un establo tan grande como esta.

Había elegido dos ponys, pasando toda la mañana enseñándole de estos animales y como montarles. Desde el punto de vista del santuario este no era ningún provecho para ser futuros guerreros. Desde la opinión de Set, este acto tenía un gran valor emocional para los niños.

Kanon se miraba a si mismo sonriente en la fotografía, aferrando las riendas, del animal de expresión sumamente mansa. Nunca antes, hubiera creído que conocería animales tan bonitos.

-Esta- Set se dio vuelta y observo la foto que Kanon le daba, sonrió y coloco la foto en el marco.

-Esta también -Pidió Saga, era una de ellos tres en un paseo dominical. Estaban en una plaza, sentados en una banca comiendo algodón de azúcar. El castaño asintió y la puso en uno de los marcos vacíos...

Salieron de la habitación, en la que solo ellos tres tenían acceso. Una habitación que Set había acondicionado para que sus pequeños aprendices se dedicaran exclusivamente a jugar.

Para que experimentaran la niñez, se olvidaran que exista un afuera que era violento y cruel.

* * *

Los años pasaron... y ellos fueron felices durante esos años.

Dado que durante estos tuvieron un ángel velando por ellos.

 _Fin._


End file.
